legendofthecryptidsfandomcom-20200216-history
Urd's Successor
Urd's Successor is a Raid Event scheduled to start on June 1, 2017 at 8:00 PM (PST) and end on June 7, 2017 at 7:59 PM (PST). It is the twenty ninth episode of the Dark Stigma story and fifteenth in the Malice Canon storyline. Half-time Reward Calculation Period is from June 3 8:00 PM to 8:59 PM (PST). __TOC__ Feature Changes * Event UR deals 13x the damage to Raid Bosses instead of 12x, Hidden Boss Event UR deals 14x instead of 13x and Secret Boss Event UR deals 15x instead of 14x. * More HP for the 2 of the Special Bosses, the End Bosses, the Hidden and Secret Bosses and several stages of the Main Boss. * EXP gained from the event quest doubled. * Renewed card as Ranking Reward. * 1%, 3% and 5% 5th Anniversary Elimval UR Ticket as Ranking Reward down to rank 1600. Raid Bosses Skill Cards * Vengeance-Driven Karrina (UR) Anti-Raid Boss Skill Card, obtained from the Oath of Survival Card Pack * Wave Spirit Tashi (UR) Anti-Hidden Raid Boss Skill Card, obtained from the Oath of Survival Card Pack * Absolving Queen Hermina (UR) Anti-Secret Raid Boss Skill Card, obtained from the Oath of Survival Card Pack * Reaper's Nun Schedel (UR) Special Evolution Card, Skill works against all Raid Bosses of the event, obtained from the Master of Fate Card Pack Prologue "Noble Einherjar, chosen by Urd, soar to Valhalla with the grace of a bird. Overcome death so it may not spread, and turn back the specters of hate and dread. They know only war and bring no solace, allied with the savage and lawless. Yet never shall it claim those worthy of power, for Urd appears first in the fated hour... Beneath the gray skies of Valhalla, the chooser of the slain Urd sung to herself. The song was one written by a nameless bard some centuries ago as an offering to her eminence. Song, illustration, sculpture, and epic -- the creations of mankind are truly beautiful, well beyond the capabilities of both deity and demon. Yet this fact is surely beyond the grasp of that Ildanev. ...... Flecks of blurry light drifted in the inky blackness that was your vision. When cognition -- and pain -- returned, you found you were lying upon the cold ground. The last memory before your impromptu nap was a fierce blow from behind. Grunting, you reached for the blade at your side, but there was no strength to force your trembling fingers to grasp. It was then the buzzing in your ears clarified into an argument unfolding beside you between a man and a woman. Why do you obstruct me, Leirada? We're reapers, Darrow, not monsters. Only souls that are near death are ours to take, but I sense this one has plenty of life in it. The foreboding tone of their words motivated you to fight the aches that suppressed your memory. Soon you recalled that Riki had informed you about the sighting of Stigmals in a region far from the capital. You were to investigate if either the Lightholders had brought them or some other sinister being was at work. However, no sooner had you arrived than you were ambushed, presumably by the one named Darrow. It was then you remembered Elimval and Salvador and became genuinely concerned. Should this not be their fated hour, it is obvious they are close to death. I was merely intending to spare a bit of mercy. What mercy?! YOU were the one who attacked in the first place! The only emissary of death who can actually kill is Urd! Hmph, do not disparage me for carrying out her will to rebuild Valhalla at Ildanev's demand. Not only does he want the army of Einherjar expanded, but he wants the current warriors to be shaken from their sloth. But there's nothing wrong with the Einherjar. At least, there shouldn't be... That I will not dispute, if only because Urd chose them herself and earned their absolute loyalty. Normally, we would not cow to the bidding of mortals, even when it concerns the Empire... Darrow paused for a moment to chuckle coldly. Yet as you know, Ildanev issued a formal petition, so she must comply with his wishes. This means I have also been taking part in discussions with the Lightholders on whether souls unfit to be Einherjar can remain in their shells as Stigmals. Though you were unsure if they were the same Urd and Einherjar from Neotellus, you were stunned to imagine that Ildanev held such influence over their equals in this world. The shock soon gave way to rage, and it was that emotion that caught Leirada's notice. She crouched over to touch your shoulder with her slender fingers. You could feel them transferring warmth into your body, slowly but surely. The stealth she exhibited to prevent Darrow from realizing her actions was not lost on you, and so you kept still. That cooperation isn't like you. Usually, you'd leave that sort of thing to your underlings. Why the change of heart? Do you want to take over Urd's role that badly? His tone changed at her question. A weakling like you would never understand how glorious the name of 'Urd' is. Of the four reapers she has selected, only I am worthy of bearing it. I guess. I'd rather just finish my service and see her off to Asgard in peace. In peace? Is that your remaining bourgeois complacency speaking? Urd granted you such a lofty position in spite of your blindness, and you yet refuse to let go of your past? Don't talk like you didn't come from a noble family too, Darrow. That's not to mention you're the most mortally ambitious deity I know, and foolish on top of that. You don't seriously want to let the Stigmals into Valhalla, do you? Or were you going to lend them your quarters? If the Empire demands, so be it. No sacrifice or measure is too great. And that includes murdering random people to further crowd Valhalla with unprepared Einherjar? But Darrow only smiled, so Leirada spoke again. You're clearly under the impression that Urd won't even give you a second glance if you don't spend every waking hour hard at work, so then why didn't you want to make that archer you just killed an Einherjar? He seemed more than strong enough. ...Don't give me that look; of course I saw you do it. If I had been a little closer, I would've been able to save him like I did this one. Your mind was frozen in horror, but you slowly lifted your head and looked around to ascertain if her words were true. It was not long before you saw him beside Elimval, both lying motionless in a pool of blood. Elimval was merely unconscious for her skin held a faint glow of life. However, the deathly pallor of Salvador's face and his gaping, clouded eyes revealed his horrid fate. Your blood ran cold. Both grief and rage gushed from deep within, but through Leirada's fingers, you could hear her voice streaming through your nerves. Don't move. Darrow's prattled on for so long it'll only be a little more until your strength will return. If you want to save your friend, I'll take you to Valhalla where we can recover his soul. You shifted your neck so Leirada's head would enter your vision. Her face was covered in an armored mask, reinforcing the notion she was without sight. Before any further inferences could be made, Darrow took a step closer. Move away, Leirada. I have tarried long enough; I must finish off this warrior and claim one more Einherjar. Suddenly, you felt her body press against yours. Sorry, Darrow, but I'll be doing the claiming here. In the next moment, a powerful gust of wind arose and the ground began to steadily quiver. After a few more moments, the skies above were plunged into darkness. Are you in your right mind?! But Darrow's words were nearly inaudible above the roaring storm. Black clouds bulging with mystical power swelled larger. Leirada spoke to you once more. Don't worry; take a closer look past the thunderheads and you'll see Valhalla. I'll make sure the elf joins us, too. But first, I need you to focus on the clouds for me. You would travel to the darkest pits of Hades to save a dear ally, so you obeyed her directions. Enough! Do you mean to oppose the total ban against the conveyance of living beings into Valhalla?! Darrow attempted to take another step, but the wind pushed him back two paces as if it were shielding you. Why are you doing this, Leirada? If you weren't so full of yourself, it'd be obvious. Open your eyes already. Nonsense! You have no right to tell ANYONE to open their eyes! But I see more of the truth than you ever will. The gale intensified even further, ripping the neckerchief away and revealing the Stigma. ...Ahh, that's the murderer!! Now I see you are planning to take Urd's position for yourself after all! But you will never succeed if I have any say in the matter! And I will make them an Einherjar and earn the emperor's favor! The clouds descended upon Darrow, smothering him and his tirade. Perfect, just like that. You don't need to move a muscle; just keep concentrating. Valhalla will come to us in a flash. Further veils of black enveloped you, allowing you to feel a mysterious pulsation. It was aggression, but the sentiment was not directed towards you, instead manifesting as an electric impulse that streaked through the air. What'd I tell you? Here we are. Welcome to Valhalla. With Leirada's voice, you were greeted by a new vista. However, something seemed amiss. You expected to see an idyllic field dominated by a stately manor instead of skies of gray and rivers of lava. You felt no reason to doubt your rescuer, but you could not suppress the apprehension building inside." Epilogue Leirada, I will return light to you. Valhalla quaked with each word from Urd's mouth even as their unexpected warmth coaxed you into lowering your blade. Then, dazzling lights from all directions converged around Leirada. There was the shrill snap of metal, and her armored mask fell to the ground, split cleanly into halves. The light subsided to reveal Leirada's clear, shimmering eyes. Her sharp gaze remained fixed upon Urd, until another squad of Einherjar attacked. Her scythe swung in a smooth, wide arc, cleaving the attackers with the utmost ease. ...You have once again proven why I chose you, Leirada. Your vessel was fragile, but your brave, lone struggle against the enemy known as disease revealed to me that your soul befitted an Einherjar. Urd paused briefly to allow Leirada to absorb her words. And as your life faded, you prayed for me to hasten your death out of the hope no one else would fall to the illness that afflicted you. It was that wisdom beyond your years that convinced me you would become an ideal chooser of the dead. Urd gave a smile of satisfaction. It was the same one she wore when you confronted her at the gates... and remained as Leirada swiftly plunged the weapon's tip into her breast. Urd... Leirada, spattered in her master's blood, stood encircled by the Einherjar that knelt one after the other in a display of fealty to their new commander. Yet even as she was surrounded by powerful warriors, she sobbed as a powerless whelp. Her keen gaze was gone as she stooped down to hold the waning Urd. You have no need for tears, successor of mine... Valhalla's former overseer spoke with shortening breaths. I had been waiting for untold years for a soul with the strength to challenge a god of death. I could not relinquish my position until that time, and you were the only one who understood... ...Yes, it was when you said you wished to return to Asgard. Urd nodded weakly, her expression that of relief and contentment. She then opened her mouth one last time to give her parting wish. I entrust Valhalla and its glorious future to you. Urd's breathing stopped; the glimmer in her eyes faded for eternity. With her role ended, she started upon the journey to her soul's final place of repose. Leirada buried her face into Urd's cold body, shuddering with sobs. They were tears of both sorrow and gratitude, for Urd had been the only one to see the good in her, even if that ultimately resulted in her own demise. Then, she lifted her head and took a deep breath to collect herself before turning to you. Her eyes were once again clear as a pure mountain spring. I suppose I offer you an apology; I was only using you. Make no mistake, I really wanted to save your friend since I felt guilty for not being able to stop Darrow in time, but there was never any need to bring you with me. I could've saved him on my own. Even so, I wanted you to come with me when I realized you were the 'goddess' murderer' because I knew I couldn't defeat Urd without a strong ally. Yes, I know you're truly a Hero. The light from her clear eyes poured into yours. There was no longer any trace of unrest within her, so you believed. Her, and Urd's, stories were true, and you nodded in acceptance. Thank you. Now, time to get back to restoring your friend's life. He should be floating around a little further ahead, and it won't be nearly as hard to reach him. But first, there's one more matter we need to settle... At that moment, a great stampede could be heard approaching from behind, and she began to laugh. In accordance with Urd's wishes as her successor, I pledge Valhalla's aid to you for all eternity. Simply call and the power of the Einherjar will rush to your side. She never spoke of it publicly, but she doubted Ildanev's right of authority and believed you were the true upholder of justice. The marching came to a halt. The two of you turned to face the Lightholders, and Darrow emerged from the crowd. Leirad-! His cry of challenge was immediately silenced when he saw Leirada embracing Urd's corpse. Gnashing his teeth to restrain his anger, he bowed before her, reluctantly swearing allegiance to the strongest being of Valhalla. Behind the fuming Darrow, the ranks of the Lightholders were thrown into disarray. It seemed he had promised them he would be the one to succeed Urd once he killed her, but Leirada's prior accomplishment ruined their carefully laid plans. Leirada scrutinized them before barking an order. Darrow, I command you to escort these filthy Imperial dogs from the sanctity of Valhalla at once. And when you have finished, you will remain on duty in the far northern region of the world. I will accept no objections; this is your punishment for violating the divine code. The begrudged death god muttered recognition through his gritted teeth. Then with a satisfied utterance, Leirada proclaimed without a hint of doubt: I am Urd Leirada, the supreme ruler of Valhalla and all of its Einherjar! ...... You left the black clouds of Valhalla behind as you returned to the surface where Salvador was waiting, alive and unscathed. Concern and a hint of ill temper was visible upon his face. Just what in blazes happened? You and Elimval exchanged a smile before recounting how you earned the favor of the mighty, undefeatable army of Valhalla. Chapters/Quests * Energy Raid Bosses Rewards Daily Ranking= Daily Ranking |-|Half-Time= Half-Time |-|Final Rankings= Final Rankings |-|Raid Boss Repels= Raid Boss Repels |-|Guild Ranking= Guild Ranking |-|Guild Repels= Guild Repels Category:Raid Events Category:Urd's Successor Category:Malice Canon